Karma
by Miss Macabre
Summary: Brad gets his karma for not listening to Schuldig. What goes around comes around.


Disclaimer: Yes they are mine Sighs A girl can dream right?

AN: Well, everyone is OOC I guess…

Just a normal day with Schwarz

"Fuck!"

Yes, it was a normal day in the Schwarz household.

"Don't toss it to me! Run you German twit!"

Schuldig turned on his heel, narrowly avoiding being pinned to the wall by a wicked looking dagger and sprinted down the corridor, cursed burden in hand, being closely pursued by a cackling Irishman.

Brad took a moment to straighten his rumpled outfit before following the sounds of uncharacteristic fear being emitted by a frantic red-haired killer as he raced just out of reach of the determined hands of the resident madman.

Just another regular day.

An ear splitting scream echoed throughout the complex, gone unnoticed only by Nagi, whose ears were being fed a steady flow of loud metal music.

Brad had just turned the corner in time to see the regularly cocky German cowering behind a dry potted fern he had never taken notice of before.

Apparently he wasn't the only one who hadn't seen it before, or bothered to water it at least.

"Give it to me." The Irishman's lilting voice was soft with intentioned menace and threat.

No one held Farf away from his treat- the one thing from his childhood that he still loved.

Brad's body halted for a mere second as his latest vision assaulted his mind.

Running…

Fear…

Stench…

He had seen a clear image of Schwarz running down a white hall, had felt the fear, but that last one was a puzzle to him.

The stench of blood?

The stench of their fear?

And just what did Schwarz have to be afraid of?

Besides the lunatic with a knife fetish.

That was something to ponder over later, for now though, he had to save the Telepath from certain death.

"Just give it to him Schuldig! It isn't worth dying over- and have you forgotten we have the stray kittens to deal with tonight?" Brad questioned as he strode forward confidently.

Schuldig looked up at the two figures towering over him and the neglected plant, seeing room for no argument upon those faces he acquiesced, extending his arm towards the Irishman, who immediately seized his precious seemingly innocent prize, promptly skewering it on his knife.

Brad watched in silence as the now calm golden eyed man walked straight past him, the only indicator of his unstable mind was the way he nonchalantly licked the base of the sharp blade, almost humming with happiness and triumph.

The raven-haired man turned back towards his panicking comrade, using his hand to heft the other man up from his ungraceful hiding place in the corner.

Once Schuldig had sufficiently brushed of his clothes, he pinned the Pre-cog with a withering glare.

Brad, used to the German's erratic behavioural patterns by now, simply shrugged and said, " How bad could it be?"

The other man gave a sarcastic snort the left the room.

Brad heard the Telepath's voice in his mind a second later.

You will get your Karma for calling me a pregnant Goldfish! You have doomed us tonight Crawford! (1)

The Pre-cog spared a puzzled glance at the direction of the other man's exit, before sighing and leaving to prepare for the night ahead.

ooOOOOOoo

Meanwhile, somewhere in Tokyo, the members of the illustrious Weiss team were going over the mission parameters in the back of a beaten inconspicuous van, parked innocently in front of a nondescript building.

The solemnity of the situation was shattered, when Yohji leaned over the makeshift table, the meagre lighting inside the vehicle providing a perfect imitation backdrop as he recited the cliché phrase of their mysterious employer's, in a surprisingly convincing accent of faked seriousness.

"White Hunters of the Light, deny these Dark Beasts their tomorrows!"

The levity in the small space eased the tense feelings of their night, even Aya cracking a perceptible smile, Ken laughing openly whereas Omi had opted to attempt to muffle the noise, having pulled his grey hood over his head, a few random clumps of hair peeking out as the strange sounding snorting of suppressed laughter continued.

Once the after affects of the joke had subsided to the odd hiccup from their youngest member, they dove back into their work, preparing and planning- though now with small smiles on their faces.

ooOOOOOoo

Aya drove the blade forward, intent on carving a hole in more than Brad's sizeable ego, as his teammates all faced off with their counterparts.

Schuldig was evading the graceful arc of reflecting silver as it whipped from Yohji's hands numerous times in swift succession, all with a confident and condescending smirk affixed to his face.

The two other teammates were not faring much better - Ken belatedly attempting to land a hit on the ever-moving Irish Lunatic, Omi simply being held to the wall while Nagi studied him with a calculating gaze, as one would do to a dissected frog in Biology class.

An ominous grumble sounded throughout the room, halting all movement from both sides as they each tried to pinpoint the place of origin, eyes never moving from their opponents.

Had they been animals, their ears would have stood up with the effort.

Ken, seeing a window of opportunity, darted froward with speed borne of continuous and rigorous soccer training and kicked the frozen Irishman in the stomach.

"No!"

Eyes darted towards the distraught German as he watched, riveted to Berserker as said man clutched his stomach.

Confusion was clearly displayed on all faces present, save for the now panicking red-haired Schwarz member and the manically smiling Irishman.

"Your Karma is here Crawford! I'm outta here!"

They watched in silence, as the Telepath headed to the nearest exit with haste obviously knowing something the rest of them didn't.

The rumbling sound continued for a moment longer before-

"- Oh good god!" Yohji exclaimed, wondering how this turn of events occurred.

The Irishman's gaze turned towards the cursing Blonde as another series of trumpet blasts reverberated in the space, "Hurt God!"

The others could smell it too now, and were clamping hands over mouths and noses, Omi – now released – going as far as to bury himself in his hood again, only one fearful blue eye visible.

Aya decided the information could be gotten another time- this shit was not worth it!

"Weiss! Retreat!" He shouted before once again covering his mouth and nose from the aroma in the emanating from the madman now making his way to a scurrying Yohji.

The order was gladly given, but more so to comply with.

All four team members rushed to the exit used only moments ago by the fleeing German, all feeling relief from the respite in the corridor.

Schwarz was only too happy to follow in the other team's quick footsteps, though unfortunately for them at the moment, Farfarello was a part of their team and saw fit to be included in the group effort of escaping the room.

He didn't know what was wrong in the first place- but if Brad was leaving, then so were the rest of them, him not exemplary.

For once Brad found himself cursing Farfarello's odd obedience in their orders.

As seven assassins sprinted down the white hallway, all in fear of the last catching up with them, Brad heard Schuldig's distinct voice inside his head.

I told you not to give him the Baked Beans!

Apologies to everyone who reads this- the idea would not leave me alone, and alas, I was not in my right mind…

Not sure if I do have a right state of mind…

P.S (1) A pregnant Goldfish is called a twit – true fact.

P.P.S Reviews are still wanted!

P.P.P.S Please!


End file.
